


Practice Run

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Psst, first meeting, maybe? Since they never really interacted in canon.  - It's been a while since Jack started on his road to becoming a true 'King' again, and Nico and West wanted to see him duel professionally. Kiryu happens to bump into someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Run

He wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for three things. One was that Yuusei had offered tickets, another was that it really _had_ been too long since he’d met up with the others, but the third - and the only one that really mattered in the end - was that Nico and West had, from the moment they’d heard about the offer to go, been desperate to, wanting to see Jack duel properly.

He’d long since learned that he never could deny them anything when it really, truly mattered.

So of course now he was finding himself sat down on a hard plastic chair, surrounded by literally _thousands_ of other people - although most ‘other people’ didn’t have criminal markers, even if hardly anyone had given him too strange of a look as he’d passed them - holographic projections flashing up advertisements for this and that, for the tournament itself, and the stats for the duelists participating.

"You don’t need to look so nervous," Yuusei said from beside him. "Neo Domino’s changed a lot, since you were away."

"That’s part of _why_ I’m ‘nervous’, and the city’s not the only thing that changed. You’re looking smart,” Kiryu shot back, keeping an eye out down the aisles as he waited for the kids to come back.

Yuusei was, admittedly, still in his smart-casual work clothes, complete with white lab coat over the top. He ducked his head with a slight smile.

"I ran late."

"You still came, though," said a blonde woman, edging her way through and past people in order to eventually sit next to Yuusei. Kiryu noticed she was wearing a riding suit, but mentally shrugged - people could wear whatever they damn well pleased, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Jack used to do exactly the same, at least he did when he last saw the guy.

In fact, a corner of his mouth twitched up at the sight, and how familiar they were with each other, and an assumtion formed.

"You said you were dating in one of your emails, but you didn’t say she was going to be here too."

The woman looked around as Yuusei rolled his eyes, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Ah, no. That’s Aki… she’s in Germany right now. She’s studying to be a doctor. I don’t think you’ve ever properly met her, though.  This is Sherry," Yuusei said, finally introducing the woman. Kiryu raised an eyebrow at her. "We met around the time of the WRGP."

And now, both eyebrows.

"Ohoh. You mean that time when you guys went off to save the world without me?"

Yuusei blinked, playing innocent as though he didn’t get the point.

"Well, the last time that happened and you _were_ involved, it didn’t work out too well, did it?”

"O-oi! That’s just not fair-"

The woman - Sherry - leaned forward, looking rather amused. “Do I want to know what you’re talking about?”

Both Yuusei and Kiryu shared a single look, a shared understanding, and said the same thing, at the exact same time.

“ _NO.”_

Sherry laughed it off, sighing as the two devolved into laughter, if somewhat more awkward than hers, of their own, looking at her wrist - only to remember in the last moment apparently that she didn’t have one on - and then at the displays. When Kiryu followed her eyes, the display changed, going from (as far as he could tell with what little he’d seen as it flashed) a duelist profile to something advertising a particular brand of deck cases.

"Ah, that’s right," Yuusei started, "aren’t you supposed to be-?"

"I thought I’d say hello. Besides - looks like _someone’s_ escorting a couple of kids back to their seats. I’d better get scarce.”

Kiryu looked past her as she stood - finding the very fact that she was _there_ distracting in and of itself, for some reason - to find Nico and West waving to him.

"Those’re my kids," he explained, and a light of understanding came on in her eyes.  "Nico! West! Ah, they came to see Jack, but…"

"I’m sure you can cheer me on as well, right? I’m not up against Jack yet, but we’re in the same block, so who knows. It might happen."

He found himself smiling.

"Any friend of Yuusei’s.  I didn’t even know you were in this tournament, until just now," he admitted. "Maybe we could come watch you practice some time?"

"Eh? You mean, you don’t duel yourself?"

The other three present failed to hold back smiles and sniggers, it not being her fault for the assumption.

"Kiryu duels, Sherry. He’s even a riding duelist, like us."

"Ah, Yuusei-"

"Oh, he is, is he?"

"No, I’m really-"

He wasn’t sure about this.

"Maybe later instead of just _watching_ me practice, you could be my practice partner, then?”

He would have objected further, but West had started bouncing up and down, and even Nico had her hands held together in front of her, and…

No. _Oh_ no.

"But I haven’t actually duelled on a D-Wheel since…"

Yuusei shook his head, with a smile.

"We can find you a new one. You rode mine well enough that one time, and it’s hardly as though you’ve not been riding at all since then," he said, likely remembering the bike he’d picked up while Satisfaction Town was still Crashtown. "It could do, if you wanted to borrow it until then."

They really weren’t going to let him go on this, were they?

"I’ll see you there, then, shall I?" Sherry ‘asked’, more like _expected_.

He stared after her, unsure of what to say any more, and completely off balance. He’d not come here with the intention of doing any of that, but with just that one suggestion, she’d…

"Kiryu-niisan, you’ll do it, right?"

How could he refuse?

..

AN: Done for the Kiryu/Sherry prompt ‘first meeting’.

I first thought of how they ‘meet’ in the Dragon Kiryu AU, since it’s actually a thing in that ficverse. But I wanted to have something anyone could get, and that might be canon-compliant. Then the idea of the kids wanting to go into Neo domino for a pro-duelling tournament came into being, and… the rest became giggles in the workplace.

I often had trouble near the end wondering if I’d got Sherry down right, so I hope I did justice by her!

I also loved the idea that at first at least, he’d just be… unsure of himself, as in, ‘who is she, she’s kind of hot, wait how am I now doing what?’, and it’s kind of cute.


End file.
